endofdaylightfandomcom-20200214-history
Journal (Fort)
The Journal is a note that the heroes found in their second visit to the fort. It seems to be written by the hands of one of the cultists that were based (and imprisoned) there. They revered the dread Arch Lich Azrial D'lere. Content Old Entry (Two years ago) : "Pirates be damned! They robbed our ship before we arrived in port. Thankfully they did not search my trunk. O great and glorious lord thank you for your protection! I am to wait in Nice til your High Priestess sends her messenger to pick up the remains." Somewhat Less Old Entry (Two years ago) : "The Fish in this inn is wonderful! O great and glorious dark lord it brings a tear to my eye. Our agent Gilles is a wonderful cook. Bless him Dark Lord." Middle of the Journal (1 year ago) : Ironwolves! Curse them Dark Lord! Send them and the dwarf that leads them to the black abyss dark lord! The High Priestess has ordered assassinations. We must deal with them before they become a problem. Middle part 2 (1 year ago) : "Our assassins have been reaping the Iron Wolves numbers. Unfortunately Dark Lord they are becoming aware that we are trying to kill them off. Curses to them! Curses to their commander!" Next Entry : "I have been transfered from the temple to some old fortress near the ocean. Have I displeased you Dark Lord? No I am told this place has something of great importance to the High Priestess. The Dream Stone they call it." Next Entry, Dated 12 days ago : "Death take you Wyvern! We are trapped down here. We sent up men to kill it but they failed. The Orcs and goblins refuse to go up there to attack it together. The Ogres have agreed to kill it but the Priest in charge here does not want them to leave this level. Next Entry 6 days ago : "DAMNED! Dark Lord what test is this! We are starving...The goblin horde plundered the food stores. The Orcs ate our last sacrifice to you Dark Lord! forgive us. We are fortunate to have found the dream stone and sent it to the mines before the Wyvern appeared. Following Entry : "Damned Ogres, they killed a few priests and ate them. We are starving... there is the dead but No! No Dark Lord I can not eat a brother in your faith!" Last Entry : "Blessings Dark Lord! You sent fools from Nice to Slay the Wyvern! We are free. Unfortunately they killed our goblin allies... but serves them right for eating all the food. A Gnoll came from the mines gave order for us to flee this place as soon as possible. Frestar the priest in charge here refuses to leave. Let his Madness lead to his ruin Dark Lord... I shall make leave for the Mines alongside the others once we finish packing." Conclusions *The journal states that this group of cultists started their mission in Nice at least two years ago. They were carrying something of great importance, and some remains *The cultists fought the Iron Wolves by orders of their leader (a high priestess) Our prisoner also said something about a guardian that keeps them at bay, he was scared about being fed to it. And Frestar said something about a guardian of Flesh and Blood *They have an agent, called "Gilles", in town. Surely the magistrate, or Rufus, captian of the Militia, will know more about this man. *Whatever this Dream Stone is; is something that the evil cult wants... and surely, it won't be for any good!! But Frester, the Priest, said something about the High Priestess having both the Dreamstone, and "His" remains. *Frestar's last words before fainting were Let... me show you... my... world. Category:File